


Misunderstandings

by yuki_nakayama_hidaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Misundersandings, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_nakayama_hidaka/pseuds/yuki_nakayama_hidaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing, nothing at all could have prepared Stiles for the sight he found as he followed the scream of his father deep into the woods. Clutching his trusty baseball bat as he sprinted blindly through the dense forest, he careened into a clearing and froze at the site before him. </p><p>Derek Hale, the local Alpha, the pack leader, his reluctant friend, with a claw deep in his father’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP so Ratings and Tags may change. I only have a vague idea where this is going -I had this idea and it would NOT go away so I thought I'd throw it up here to see what happens. I don't know how much of it I will write - but I will make sure it has a happy ending, when I end it. Which I will - promise!
> 
> It's not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own~! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fic, so - please be kind.

Nothing, nothing at all could have prepared Stiles for the sight he found as he followed the scream of his father deep into the woods. Clutching his trusty baseball bat as he sprinted blindly through the dense forest, he careened into a clearing and froze at the site before him. 

Derek Hale, the local Alpha, the pack leader, his reluctant friend, with a claw deep in his father’s side.

Another blood curdling scream from his father broke Stiles out of his trance, and he advanced, bat raised and an agonised scream of his own leaving his lips. His mind a haze as he charged Derek, he brought the bat down, swinging just as Derek lifted his eyes up to see Stiles approach. Their eyes met briefly, and Stiles would have laughed at the look of surprise on Derek’s face if it was any other time.

The bat connected with a solid crack, sending Derek sprawling back. The movement of Derek’s clawed hand being forcibly ripped out of his father’s side caused his dad to spasm and groan which made Stiles want to physically sick.

Standing protectively over his dad, Stiles shifted his eyes between Derek and his dad, breathing hard. Quickly dropping down he made a quick assessment of his dad. Alive, breathing, heart strong but erratic, passed out. He watched as Derek groaned, pushing himself up awkwardly onto his side. “Shit…” Derek breathed, raising sluggish eyes up to Stiles.

Stiles found his grip on the bat tightening, his heart beating wildly in his chest in pain and anguish, his mind still a haze. “Stiles…” Derek started, voice soft as if speaking to a spooked animal. And perhaps that was what Stiles was. Spooked, and highly strung out with the recent events of attacks in Beacon Hills, as well as Derek’s odd behaviour. 

Derek made to get up and lurched forward onto his knees in front of Stiles but stumbled back for safety as Stiles swung the bat again barely missing Derek’s face once again.  
“Get the fuck away from him! I can’t believe….!!” Stiles cried, grip flexing on the bat. Derek blinked at him, one hand raised as if to calm Stiles down, or possibly protect himself from the wolfsbane infused bat. “Stiles-“ Derek tried again, more urgently.

Stiles growled and surged forward again, bat swinging. 

Derek rolled out of the path of the bat with a grunt whilst shifting to full wolf form. Stiles paused to look at the great black beauty of a beast in front of him. At any other time, he would comment on how beautiful he looked. How silky his fur was, and how golden his eyes looked in the moonlight. However, he took a deep breath and whispered deadly silent into the night,

“If you come near me or anyone…I should just….” He let the threat linger as he watched the wolf. Stiles watched as Derek lowered his body, ears pinned back to his head, eyes down cast as he made to move closer but Stiles swung the bat again, catching Derek across his muzzle. 

The startled whimpered yelp which left Derek froze Stiles in place, bat held aloft. He watched Derek struggle a few steps, looking at Stiles with betrayed and broken eyes before turning away and moving awkwardly into the forest. 

Stiles watched Derek retreat before moving the few feet back to his fallen father. He knelt down and dialled Scott. 

As soon as Scott picked up, Stiles mind went completely blank. Where did he start? What should he say? “Shit – I need, I, there’s – Fuck! Dad – forest, Derek – Claws…” Stiles had never been more grateful for Scott’s ability to be on the same wavelength as he answered “I’m on my way – stay on the line”. 

Stiles nodded, even though he knew Scott couldn’t see him and leaned over his dad to inspect the wound. Placing the phone down he took off his hoodie and placed it over the open wound of his father’s side before pressing down to stanch the bleeding. 

John Stilinksi moaned in pain and tried to subconsciously move away. “I know dad – I know, just… Hold on… It’s gonna be ok… It’s gonna be ok…” Stiles wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince: himself or his unconscious father.


	2. Not what I imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital and all is not what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and comments! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

The trip to the hospital was a blur for Stiles. Scott had come with Allison and Isaac, and together they all managed to get his dad into Scott’s car and to the Hospital. Isaac followed in Stiles’ jeep, which considering the situation, Stiles would allow just this once. Melissa met them at the front of the hospital, and then his father was whisked away and he led to a quiet consultancy room to sit and process with Allison, Scott and Isaac watching over him. 

Stiles didn’t want to believe what he had seen. Derek had attacked his father, claw stuck deep into his side. His stomach churned just thinking about it. He couldn’t understand what had led up to that particular incident. He didn’t want to as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. 

Stiles raised a hand to his frantically beating heart as he steadily became short of breath. “Sh-shit…” He groaned as he curled in on himself on the plastic consultancy chair. Instantly Scott was rubbing his back and Allison kneeling in front of him. “Breath Stiles, breath” she instructed, but all he could focus on was his mind’s mantra of _I don’t understand, I don’t understand._

“It’s ok – he’s fine, we’ll figure this out – breath Stiles.” Allison tried again, hands framing Stile’s face, thumbs rubbing the cheekbones under his eyes to try and open his nasal passages. Stiles’ whimpered, but his breathing slowly started to calm and his body slumping in exhaustion. He didn’t fight Isaac as he was lifted and placed on the bed, his friends watching out for him as his body crashed. 

Even as his eyes closed, his mind kept repeating _I don’t understand._

 

When Stiles woke, it was to Melissa’s face smiling softly at him. “Hey there. You ok?” Stiles blinked before slowly pushing himself up from the hospital bed with a small groan. He looked around and found Allison and Isaac resting on chairs whilst Scott was standing protectively by his bed side. 

“Where’s dad...” he asked instead. Melissa nodded and spoke softly, “Follow me. He was asking for you.” Stiles’ eyes shot to hers “He’s awake?!” With Melissa’s nod, Stiles shifted quickly off the bed and made for the door. He paused looking back at Scott who only nodded and made a shooing motion. 

Stiles followed Melissa through the hospital and soon found himself standing outside the door to the room his father was staying. He paused, breathing deeply before Melissa’s steady hand on his shoulder had him moving forward once again into the room and straight to his dad’s side.

“Ahhh there you are son.” John said softly. Stiles couldn’t help but stare incredulously at him. Where else would he be? “Dad…” Stiles started, but he wasn’t sure what to say. That had his father laughing. “I’m fine son – come here.” He said, reaching for and pulling Stiles into an awkward hug. Stiles let out a shaky breath and held on tightly. He closed his eyes as tears pricked behind them. He could have lost his dad. He could have lost him and it was all Derek’s fault.

“I’m gonna kill him…” Stiles mumbled into his dad’s shoulder. John pulled back and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Who son?” Stiles didn’t know if his dad was being serious or not, but once again Stiles felt that blind rage rise once again within remembering Derek’s claw buried deep in his father’s side. Pulling back, Stiles looked into his dad’s eyes “Derek – I’m gonna kill him. He- He… I almost lost you!”

Silence followed Stiles’ outburst before John spoke with slight confusion, “Stiles –“ but Stiles cut in once again “He had his _claw_ in you dad!!! Claw!! He –“ “He saved my life.” John cut in seriously and Stiles stopped mouth slightly open. 

“He?” Stiles asked again, as if not comprehending the thought that Derek had not been trying to kill his father. “Saved my life. I went out into the forest alone. I’d received a call so went to investigate – rather stupid of me I know, given the supernatural happenings and things lately but I went anyway.” Taking a deep breath, John shifted slightly on the bed getting more comfortable before continuing.

“Someone started shooting son. I followed the shots, was going to call for back up, but I saw Derek running – or rather limping. He’d been shot. His moves were sluggish and I did the only thing I could. I gave cover fire as I advanced on him.”

Stiles swallowed, his throat going dry as the blood in his system started to drain away as his dad painted the picture.

“Anyway, I got hit in the side and went down. Funny thing was, I started feeling funny almost immediately. Turns out the bullet had poison in it which isn’t good for wolves or people… More quick acting on people it turns out…”

John locked eyes with Stiles, “Derek was taking the bullet out son. He saved me.” 

Stiles wanted to be sick.


End file.
